Nakano Quintuplets
|occupation=Students |affiliation= |favorite=See Character Introduction Page |manga=Chapter 1 |anime=Episode 1 |jap voice=Ayane Sakura (vomic) |eng voice= }}The Nakano Quintuplets are the main female protagonists and the titular characters of the 5Toubun no Hanayome series. They are the five identical sisters that are from the Nakano Family. Overview The Nakano Quintuplets live on the 30th floor of a luxurious apartment''Manga'' Chapter 1 (p. 41).Manga Chapter 17 (p. 12). but later move to a small apartment on the second floor of their own will.Manga Chapter 50 (p. 7) The 5 sisters live together with no one else.Manga Chapter 2 (p. 7). Their mother passed away 5 years prior to the beginning of the main story,Manga Chapter 57 (p. ). and their stepfather lives in a different residence. They were students of Kurobara High School before transferring to Fuutarou's school.Manga Chapter 1 (p. 17). The Nakano Quintuplets have their own unique hand gesture''Manga'' Chapter 12 (p. 9). (they make a pinky promise with all five of their hands interlocked together), create their own "Quintuplets Finger Game"Manga Chapter 24 (p. 1). (guessing which finger a sister shows) and Puzzle Game''Manga'' Chapter 51 (p. 17). (a game with the sisters' facial features as the puzzle pieces), often do "Quintuplets Jokes"Manga Chapter 47 (p. 10). (where they dress and disguise as each other), and tease Fuutarou with a "Quintuplets Game"Manga Chapter 63 (p. 20). (where everyone dresses as one sister and makes someone guess their identity). Members Each of the girls' name references a number, indicating the order of their birth. Negi Haruba also associates them with a specific color (as shown in their accessories, outfits, and volume covers). Preferences As shown in Character Introduction Page, the quintuplets have different preferences, as listed below. Appearance The five sisters of the Nakano Quintuplets have large dark-blue eyes, pinkish red/light red hair color, an average height (B88-W50-H159),Manga Volume 6 Extra Bonus Comics. , a shapely figure and large breasts. Papa Nakano confirms that the Nakano Quintuplets are "identical quintuplets".Manga Chapter 2 (p. 3). Miku states that their physical measurements are the same,Manga Chapter 24 (p. 4). and Ichika also confirms that she and Yotsuba have the same figure.Manga Chapter 2 (p. 14). Due to their similarities, they can easily impersonate each other to accomplish various purposes.Manga Chapter 73 (p. 13). They can also easily search for the other by asking around.Manga Chapter 40 (p. 9). In the past, the Nakano Quintuplets have very similar looks.Manga Chapter 41 (p. 3). All five of them have matching long straight hair and dress lightly with matching outfits.Manga Chapter 14 (p. 18-19). Several years into the future, the young adult Nakano Quintuplets are shown to be taller and have different hairstyles.Manga Chapter 75 Color Spread. The Nakano Quintuplets are noted to have beautiful looks. Shimoda comments that Itsuki must be a popular girl.Manga Chapter 57 (p. 12). Itsuki herself labels the Nakano Quintuplets as vivacious girls.Manga Chapter 6 (p. 2). Ichika also boasts that the sisters are gorgeous.Manga Chapter 1 (p. 25). Their classmates praise them as a cutie/beauty''Manga'' Chapter 1 (p. 21).Manga Chapter 25 (p. 2). and even a random stall owner is impressed by their looks.Manga Chapter 8 (p. 11). These features may be derived from their mother who is acknowledged as an incredibly beautiful woman.Manga Chapter 57 (p. 11). While they're physically the same, each sister have different hairstyles and accessories.Manga Chapter 24 (p. 24). Due to artistic purpose and better differentiation, the sisters have various shades of red hair color in the manga and anime adaptation (In-universe, their hair color is the same): * Ichika: Very short hair, light-pink hair color, an earring in her right ear. * Nino: Very long hair (later become short), scarlet hair color, two butterfly-shaped ribbons on both sides of her hair. * Miku: Medium-length hair, brownish hair color, a wireless headphone. * Yotsuba: Short hair, light orange hair color, a green ribbon. * Itsuki: Long hair, reddish orange hair color with an ahoge and two star-shaped hair clips. Itsuki, Nino and Ichika wear a handbag, Yotsuba wears a sports bag and Miku wears a ranzel.Manga Chapter 1 (p. 45)Manga Chapter 1 (p. 46) The sisters usually spends more than twenty thousand yen for their clothes.Manga Chapter 23 (p. 2). Yotsuba is shown to wear an animal-themed pajamas Manga Chapter 14 (p. 5). while Ichika is shown wearing night gown.Manga Volume 8 Extra Bonus Comics. All of the Nakano Quintuplets have the same phone model. Personality The Nakano Quintuplets follow the "Gotoubun Principles", a philosophy taught by their mother.Manga Chapter 12 (p. 9). They consider themselves to be five parts of one whole, and have to share any kind of emotion together, such as anger, joy, and love.Manga Chapter 12 (p. 10). Their belief of this philosophy is shown several times throughout the series, such as going to the fireworks festival together,Manga Chapter 7 (p. 21). wait for the others before celebrating something,Manga Chapter 59 (p. 7). and even chose to switch schools to stay together.Manga Chapter 56 (p. 12). The sisters are even willing to give up their luxurious lifestyle and high-class apartment for Fuutarou, believing that they will be fine with anything "as long as the five of them are together".Manga Chapter 50 (p. 9) In the past, the Nakano Quintuplets have very similar behavior.Manga Chapter 41 (p. 3). However, due to their mother's death, they started to change.Manga Chapter 66 (p. 9). Nino commented that the changes made the sisters grew apart from one another.Manga Chapter 43 (p. 17). * Ichika: Develops a big sister complex''Manga'' Chapter 66 (p. 9). * Nino: Still keeps her hair like her younger self''Manga'' Chapter 43 (p. 18). * Miku: Low self esteem''Manga'' Chapter 4 (p. 16). * Yotsuba: Sacrificial tendencies''Manga'' Chapter 78 (p. 12). * Itsuki: Obsession to be like her mother''Manga'' Chapter 57 (p. 6). Each Nakano Quintuplets has their own characteristics in dealing with the exams and sheets of paper:Manga Chapter 35 (p. 10). * Ichika's sheet is crinkled due to her messiness and writes in cursive. * Nino would neatly place her sheet in a file. * Miku's Japanese spelling is good. * Yotsuba's Kanji is bad. * Itsuki would use an eraser to get rid of mistakes. Each of the sisters have different traits and personality, some are similar and some are contradictory. * Ichika is mature''Manga'' Chapter 27 (p. 12). and playful.Manga Chapter 2 (p. 13). * Nino is aggressive''Manga'' Chapter 1 (p. 35). and protective.Manga Chapter 8 (p. 8). * Miku is silent and reserved. * Yotsuba is cheerful and outgoing. * Itsuki is serious and earnest''Manga'' Chapter 1 (p. 22).. The Nakano Quintuplets' similarities occur in many aspects, for example, they all dislike studying Manga Quints Memo on the Character Introduction Page. and often make a mess during their sleep.Manga Chapter 24 (p. 16).Manga Volume 8 Extra Bonus Chapter. Nino and Itsuki are afraid of needles.Manga Chapter 33 (p. 16).Manga Chapter 34 (p. 20). They can also be referred to as tsunderes. Both Nino and Itsuki do yoga in the morning.Manga Volume 8 Character Introduction Page. Another similar trait would be Nino and Yotsuba both having an outgoing personality and therefore making a lot of friends.Manga Chapter 2 (p. 9). The Nakano Quintuplets' differences in personality are reflected clearly in Nino and Miku. They often fight with each other,Manga Chapter 5 (p. 9).Manga Chapter 6 (p. 5). and are seen as rivals throughout the story.Manga Chapter 69 (p. 10). Nino is boisterous and abrasive, while Miku is quiet and soft-spoken. Another extreme example can be taken from Miku and Yotsuba. Miku is a rather reserved and introverted, while Yotsuba has extroverted personality. Miku is the smartest out of the quintuplets,Manga Chapter 2 (p. 2). while the latter is the least intelligent.Manga Chapter 56 (p. 11). However, the former is also the least athletic''Manga'' Chapter 4 (p. 11). while the latter's athleticism is the highest.Manga Volume 6 Extra Bonus Comic. Ichika is a lazy doing household chores,Manga Chapter 2 (p. 10). while Nino is hardworking when it comes to minding the house and cooking for her sisters.Manga Volume 3 Extra Bonus Comic. When it comes to love confessions, Ichika uses an indirect means to confess''Manga'' Chapter 74 (p. 18-19). while Nino prefers going at it directly and clearly.Manga Chapter 60 (p. 16-17). Miku indirectly note that these various traits and personalities are what makes the quintuplets complete. Ability Ichika labels the Nakano Quintuplets as "idiots".Manga Chapter 3 (p. 11) Their academic abilities are very low, and they almost fail their First Year of high school.Manga Chapter 2 (p. 42). They also generally have low capability of learning.Manga Chapter 29 (p. 6). Each one of the sisters has different subjects they excel, but even the grades of those subjects are still mediocre.Manga Chapter 20 (p. 7). Despite being slow learners and having various personal setbacks, they managed to pass the Second Year Final Exams, an improvement from last year's.Manga Chapter 76 (p. 16). Miku states that whatever feat she can achieve, the other four must be able to do it, too, since they're Quintuplets.Manga Chapter 4 (p. 16).Manga Chapter 4 (p. 17). Because of this, Fuutarou believes that the Nakano Quintuplets have the potential to get higher academic scores.Manga Chapter 4 (p. 22).Manga Chapter 4 (p. 23). Miku's statement implies that the sisters have the same potential, and despite their current abilities, they can be as good as the others (for example Miku can be as good as Nino in cooking or become as athletic as Yotsuba) if they're willing to train. This is later proven when Miku is able to produce a good bread after weeks of training.Manga Chapter 77 (p. 17). Nino states that as quintuplets, they aren't capable of telepathy.Manga Chapter 70 (p. 3). However, they are shown to have a similar train of thought in several occasions.Manga Chapter 31 (p. 16-17).Manga Chapter 51 (p. 12). The sisters each has different specialties, such as acting, cooking, and playing sports. Their strengths, like their personalities, are sometimes in contrast or actually complement one another. For example, Yotsuba's athletic skills contradict Miku's physical capabilities, or Itsuki becomes good at reviewing food because Nino is a good cook. One thematic skill the sisters excel is their ability to impersonate one another. In Chapter 74, Ichika states that each sister has the other sisters' accessories for quick disguise. Nakano Quintuplets School Exam Report Card 2nd Year Midterm Exam= |-| 2nd Year Final Exam= Relationships > Related Article: Nakano Quintuplets Relationships Records Ichika= Ichika and 1 * Ichika is the first Nakano Quintuplets whose goal/dream are shown/stated, which is to become an actress in Chapter 11.Manga Chapter 11 (p. 14) * Ichika is the first Nakano Quintuplets whose hand is held properly by Fuutarou.Manga Chapter 1 (p. 24) * Ichika is the first Nakano Quintuplets to "kabedon" Fuutarou.Manga Chapter 9 (p. 20) * Ichika is the first Nakano Quintuplets to be hugged by Fuutarou.Manga Chapter 10 (p. 6) * Ichika is the first Nakano Quintuplets to get Fuutarou's contact (his email address).Manga Chapter 13 (p. 4). * Ichika is the first Nakano Quintuplets to get a proper headpat by Fuutarou (technically, Miku is the first to get a headpat).Manga Chapter 17 (p. 16). * Ichika is the first Nakano Quintuplets to be seen crying in front of Fuutarou. Manga Chapter 27 (p. 16) * Since the bell scene, Ichika is the first Nakano Quintuplets to trigger Fuutarou's awareness towards lips (befitting her name).Manga Chapter 69 (p. 17) Other * Ichika is the second Nakano Quintuplets to be seen half-naked by Fuutarou.Manga Chapter 35 (p. 4) * Ichika is the fifth Nakano Quintuplets to directly or indirectly confess to Fuutarou.Manga Chapter 74 (p. 17-18) |-|Nino= Nino and 2 * Nino is the second Nakano Quintuplets whose goal/dream is shown/stated, which is to open a restaurant. Manga Chapter 52 (p. 14) * Nino (technically) fell in love twice with the same person (Kintarou persona and Fuutarou persona).Manga Chapter 26 (p. 16-17)Manga Chapter 59 (p. 18-19) * Nino is the second Nakano Quintuplets to see Fuutarou half-naked''Manga'' Chapter 1 (p. 28). * Nino is the second Nakano Quintuplets to give Fuutarou either a direct or indirect kiss (discounting Rena).Manga Chapter 71 (p. 20) * Since the bell scene, Nino is the second Nakano Quintuplets to trigger Fuutarou's awareness towards lips (befitting her name).Manga Chapter 71 (p. 20) * Nino is the second Nakano Quintuplets to be seen crying in front of Fuutarou.Manga Chapter 43 (p. 8) * Nino is the only Nakano Quintuplets so far to confess to Fuutarou twice, albeit the first one wasn't heard by him.Manga Chapter 59 (p. 18-19)Manga Chapter 60 (p. 16-17) Other * Nino is the first Nakano Quintuplets to be pushed down (although accidentally) by Fuutarou.Manga Chapter 5 (p. 22) * Nino is the first Nakano Quintuplets to be seen half-naked by Fuutarou.Manga Chapter 5 (p. 16) * Nino is the first Nakano Quintuplets to get her picture taken alongside Fuutarou alone. Manga Chapter 5 (p. 25) * Nino is the first Nakano Quintuplets whose ear is touched by Fuutarou.Manga Chapter 14 (p. 9). * Nino is the first Nakano Quintuplets to slap Fuutarou.Manga Chapter 15 (p. 9). * Nino is the first character to purposely show a middle finger in the series.Manga Chapter 24 (p. 2). * Nino is the first Nakano Quintuplets to change the way she addresses Fuutarou (and also having the highest amount of nickname variations): you, that guy, Fuutarou, and in this chapter, Fuu-kun. * Nino is the first Nakano Quintuplets to ride a bike with Fuutarou.Manga Chapter 59 (p. 15) * Nino is the first Nakano Quintuplets to confess directly and seriously to Fuutarou.Manga Chapter 60 (p. 16-17) |-|Miku= * Miku is the first Nakano Quintuplets to be "recognized" by Fuutarou.Manga Chapter 68 (p. 14-15) * Miku is the first Nakano Quintuplets to sleep in the same bed as Fuutarou.Manga Chapter 17 (p. 20) * Miku is the second Nakano Quintuplets to directly or indirectly confess to Fuutarou (but Fuutarou thought it was a part of playing house).Manga Chapter 38 (p. 14-15) * Miku is the second Nakano Quintuplets to hug Fuutarou.Manga Chapter 68 (p. 16-17) |-|Yotsuba= * Yotsuba is the first Nakano Quintuplets to see Fuutarou half-naked.Manga Chapter 1 (p. 27) * Yotsuba is the first Nakano Quintuplets to directly or indirectly confess to Fuutarou (but she played it off as a joke).Manga Chapter 21 (p. ) * Yotsuba is the third Nakano Quintuplets to be seen crying in front of Fuutarou.Manga Chapter 56 (p. 20) |-|Itsuki= * Itsuki is the first Nakano Quintuplets to be introduced.Manga Chapter 1 (p. 4) * Itsuki is the first Nakano Quintuplets to get a "Kabedon" from Fuutarou.Manga Chapter 1 (p. 41) * Itsuki is the first Nakano Quintuplets to mention the "First Come, First Served" rule.Manga Chapter 1 (p. 7) * Itsuki is the first Nakano Quintuplets to be seen crying. She was implied to cry at the Fireworks Festival Arc.Manga Chapter 17 (p. 15). * Itsuki is the first Nakano Quintuplets Fuutarou leans on.Manga Chapter 30 (p. 20) * Itsuki is the first Nakano Quintuplets to hold Fuutarou's hand at the start of the School Trip's bonfire.Manga Chapter 31 (p. 20) * Itsuki is the first Nakano Quintuplets who give Fuutarou his birthday gift.Manga Chapter 75 (p. 15) * Itsuki is the second Nakano Quintuplets to get her picture taken alongside Fuutarou. However, she is the first Nakano Quintuplets to take a picture with Fuutarou properly.Manga Chapter 7 (p. 19). * Itsuki is the third Nakano Quintuplets to directly or indirectly confess to Fuutarou (but she didn't know the meaning).Manga Chapter 41 (p. ) * Itsuki is the third Nakano Quintuplets whose goal/dream is shown/stated, which is to become a teacher.Manga Chapter 60 (p. 6) Gallery Nakano Quintuplets 2019 New Year Illustration.jpg Nakano Quintuplets Illustration Winter 2019.jpg Quotes * "If one of you makes a mistake, then overcome it together. If one of you is happy, share it with the others. Joy, sorrow, anger, love... are shared among the five of us... in five equal parts!" - Rena Nakano.Manga Chapter 12 (p. 10). * "If I can do something, of course the other four can too" - Miku Nakano.Manga Chapter 4 (p. 16) * "Fireworks are one of the memories we have with our mom." - ''Miku Nakano.''Manga Chapter 8 (p. 12). * "We will all pass, and make Dad acknowledge Fuutaro" - ''Nakano Quintuplets ''Manga Chapter 52 (p. 6). Trivia * The scene where a Nakano Quintuplet accidentally injures her arm by slapping it into a hard surface is a pattern shown several times in the series. References |height=200px }} Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female